shattered self, Suou Tamaki
by urufu-misora
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi got married. Suou Tamaki was left behind. years have past and the members of the host club are in their departed ways. what happens if there's going to be a small reunion? onesided Kyoya/Tamaki, Kyoya/Haruhi


**DISCLAIMER**: None of this is mine.

My fic was improved with great help from **fiftysix-luver. Thank you so much. **

* * *

It was just a normal day in the Third Music Room

_It was just a normal day in the Third Music Room. When a voiced called out for the head of the Ouran high school host club_.

"Tamaki? I have something to tell you."

The voice, made by none other than Kyoya Ootori,made Tamaki turned from his heels and played his wonderful acting.

"Yes? Mother?" He put on his brightest full smile, making the girls—the guest of the host club—squeals._._

Kyoya's expressions didn't change as usual. Tamaki only obliged to the order and followed Kyoya into the office of their club.

"What's up, Mom?" He asked, A smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I… I mean, we..." Kyoya stuttered. Tamaki couldn't help but quirked an eyebrow. _Since I've known Kyoya, he has never stuttered even once!_ The small Tamaki in his mind commented, completely curious about the situation.

_  
Click. _Suddenly, a soft voice of the door knob was heard and the door slowly opened, revealing another person in the room.

"HARUHI!!" Tamaki cheered, nearly groped his "daughter."

"Hi, Tamaki-senpai," she gave him a small bow as a greeting and walked toward Kyoya slowly. Before Tamaki knew it, Haruhi was standing beside Kyoya with a warm smile.

The blonde questioned with his cheerful tone, "What's going on?"

"We're, as in me and Haruhi, are getting married after we both finish high-school. Well it's actually an engagement, but we're going to get married as soon as we finish university. It was my father's arrangement." Kyoya thought the last part needed to be added. He didn't know why.

Tamaki was as shocked as a stone, his jaws dropped and his eyes widened. _WHAT!?_

Haruhi stretched her hand out to check if Tamaki was alright, but said blonde quickly regained his consciousness.

"Uh—oh!" He finally managed to say, "That's GREAT news!! MY DAUGHTER IS GETTING MARRIED!!" He declared with tears streaking down his face dramatically (like in funny animations.)

Haruhi couldn't help but frown at Tamaki's act. "Senpai!" She grasped her hand around Tamaki's to make him stop jumping up and down, "Are you OK?"

Of course, Haruhi knew that Tamaki was in love with her. She just wanted to make sure that he was able to accept this.

"_Of course_ I am! If you're happy, I'm happy! That's a father's duty, right?" His mask was held up to act on his smile. Sure, Suoh Tamaki may look naïve and idiotic, but he _knew_ everything around him. He was like Kyoya in some sense. Maybe not as careful and closed as Kyoya, sure, but he could still notice the small things around him.

"So… have you told this news to the others yet?" He smiled at them sweetly, acting on his mother-hen mode. Haruhi smiled in relief.

Kyoya pushed his glasses, "We're planning to tell them soon."

"Tell them TODAY! You _must_ tell them today!! OK?" Tamaki clasped his hand around both of Haruhi's and Kyoya's. His smile was bright but, little did Haruhi and Kyouya knew, in the inside he was weeping with tears.

_  
__I love both of you too much. Your happiness is my happiness. I can't let go any of your hands,_ He thought sadly.

After The Host Club was closed, Kyoya and Haruhi told their news.

The members of the Host Club were surprised, to say the least.

"THAT CAN'T BE!!" shouted the Hitachiin brothers in chorus.

But soon after that, everybody cheered. Well, not everyone was happy, actually. The twins weren't all happy that 'their' Haruhi had been taken by the 'Devil'

"Are you sure about—" Hikaru started, "—marrying the 'devil', Haruhi?" Kaoru finished the question.

Haruhi gave them her warm small smile. "I'm sure I will be able to survive," she gave out a chuckle.

The twins couldn't help but frown in disapproval. To be honest, they liked Haruhi as well, so why was it Kyoya who got away with her? But after they knew that Tamaki approved this, they quietly put on their happy faces and were more worried about their 'Tono'

"CONGRATULATIONS!!" Honey smiled sweetly and wished them luck. So did Mori. This was their last year in high school and after this, everybody would be in their own departed ways.

After the news-breaking event, Haruhi was discovered as a girl but still many customers still come to have a chat with her anyway. So nothing was really changing except that the host club was quieter.

The Hitachiin-brothers continued their 'brotherly-love' act but played with Haruhi lessen. They both knew their hearts were broken but they still had each other. Their 'Tono' may act lively and flirtatious as ever, but both of them could see the pain inside him.

"You don't have to," Kaoru started, "hide your feelings, Tono," Hikaru added.

"We understand," they both chanted. It was in the evening Kyoya and Haruhi needed to make preparations. Honey and Mori went home already. There **were** only Tamaki and the twins left in the music room.

Tamaki sighed and gave them his warm and assuring smile. "I know," the Hitachiin brothers went to hug their Tono and wailed like a child.

Tamaki gave them a pat on the head, with a smile still plastered on his face. "Thanks" was his warm words.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It has been 7 years. Everyone departed on their own ways after high school. Tamaki, after finishing high school, was able to enter the main house. His grandmother had accepted him. He was assigned to marry a woman that his grandmother had provided him. Tamaki couldn't deny it. His grandmother was very cautious and not letting him out of her sight, afraid the history would repeat itself like her son.

"_I'm sorry Tamaki," Suoh Yuzuru gave his son a sad smile. "That I had to put you through this."_

"_It's fine, dad. The person I wanted to get married with is already taken." Tamaki gave out a chuckle. All that __  
__Suoh Yuzuru could do was gritting his teeth as he thought of the conversation he had with Ootori Yoshio._

Their marriage didn't last. Apparently, Tamaki's wife had an affair. Tamaki didn't blame her. Their divorce was written in the news as 'family conflicts'. Tamaki wasn't happy with his marriage anyway.

But one thing about the marriage that made him smile was his one and only son: Suoh Misaki.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**to be continued..**

AN: Please REVEIW!! :D


End file.
